Security is an important concern in computer networks. One method of protecting data is to prevent unauthorized entry to a computer network via static security measures such as firewalls, passwords, dongles, physical keys, isolation, biometrics, or other measures. In spite of such measures, attackers have gained access to such theoretically secure networks. Once an attacker gains access to a network, the attacker is often able to obtain sensitive data, such as names, birth dates, social security numbers, bank account information, credit card information, intellectual property, etc. Attackers have successfully obtained such information from major corporations, such as retailers, health insurance providers, banks, etc. In some cases, an attacker is an “inside” attacker, such as an employee or some other person with authorized access to a secure network, a storage device. etc. In such cases, the attacker may be able to obtain sensitive data for nefarious purposes without needing to bypass any perimeter security that prevents unauthorized entry to the secure network.